The present invention relates to the technology of displaying push type data by the use of Internet, satellite broadcast, terrestrial-wave broadcast, cable television or the like, and more particularly to a method and a device for displaying push type data on an apparatus which serves as an entrance to receive such data.
In receiving video, audio or data via a cable, satellite, terrestrial waves or telephone line, it is fundamentally necessary in most cases to employ a set equipped internally with a device or an adaptor to receive such data, or a set-top box (hereinafter referred to as STB) provided separately.
In this case, the use of a global network such as Internet may be contrived in combination with the above infrastructure, and it is generally customary to employ a pull type service on the premise that a manipulation for receiving a distribution service is actively performed. However, when a pull type service is received, it is considered that, in general homes, the practical operating time to appreciate such service is short in most cases.
In contrast with the pull type service mentioned, there is known a push type service as a passive one represented by broadcasting. This service is so contrived as to directly deliver the information, which is existent in a server, to the desk-top environment of each end user while realizing automatic delivery of the information without the necessity of active retrieval or reference by the end user.
The contents of the push type data service employed in the Internet and so forth are composed of successively changing information such as news flash or economic information, so that some merits may be attainable by displaying the information continuously to a certain extent. Utilizing such characteristics, it is currently customary in practical use that push type service information is displayed in place of a screen saver on a personal computer or is displayed normally in one corner of the screen thereof.
FIG. 9 shows a network configuration for processing push type data by the use of Internet, and FIG. 10 shows a system configuration where the user's personal computer in FIG. 9 is included as a central processor. In this network, client software exclusively for a push type data service is installed in the end user's personal computer. And in the client software, there are previously registered communication environments inclusive of the user's electronic mail address, the mode of connection to the Internet, and the presence or absence of a proxy server, and also a desired field (channel) selected out of the fields prepared by an information provider. Further the access frequency to the server and the time slot for execution of access are preset, so that the client software accesses the server automatically to thereby download the latest information.
Currently the information delivered from a push type server to a client is displayed automatically on a screen saver of a personal computer or an electronic ticker thereof. Accordingly, due to mere previous registration of any desired field or channel such as economic information, news or sports information, it becomes possible for each end user to always grasp the latest information delivered to the desk-top environment. It is presumed in particular that the ticker is now regarded steadily as a standard GUI (graphical user interface) with development of the technology relative to the push type service.
In order to display the push type service mentioned above, it is necessary to boot up the personal computer and so forth, whereby some inconvenience is generally unavoidable in ordinary home circumstances where the power supply of the personal computer or the like is turned on merely in specific time zones differently from office circumstances where such power supply is kept in its on-state continuously.
Regarding display also, with the exception of a screen saver type, there exists a possibility that the processing capability of the personal computer and so forth is wasted excessively due to the use of a corner or portion of a display device or a television screen to consequently narrow the display area.
Further, with respect to a modem or an STB using a telephone line or a cable to receive data, it is presumed that, if such pull type service is premised, the operating time is rendered shorter and the prepared infrastructure is not utilized effectively.